Santa Monica, California
}} |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Los Angeles | established_title = Settled | established_date = August 3, 1769 | established_title1 = Incorporated | established_date1 = December 9, 1886 | founder = | government_footnotes = | government_type = Council–manager | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Pam O'Connor | unit_pref = US | area_footnotes = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_water_percent = | area_total_sq_mi = 8.416 | area_land_sq_mi = 8.415 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.001 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_ft = 105 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 89736 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_density_sq_mi= 10663.8 | timezone1 = Pacific (PST) | utc_offset1 = -8 | timezone1_DST = PDT | utc_offset1_DST = -7 | postal_code_type = ZIP code(s) | postal_code = 90401–90411 | area_code = 310, 424 | blank_name = FIPS code | blank_info = 06-70000 | blank1_name = GNIS feature ID | blank1_info = 1652792 | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = }} Santa Monica is a beachfront city in western Los Angeles County, California, United States. Situated on Santa Monica Bay, it is bordered on three sides by the city of Los Angeles — Pacific Palisades on the northwest, Brentwood on the north, West Los Angeles on the northeast, Mar Vista on the east, and Venice on the southeast. Santa Monica is home to executives and Hollywood celebrities amongst others and it is a mixture of affluent, single-family neighborhoods, renters, surfers, young professionals, and students. The Census Bureau 2010 population for Santa Monica is 89,736. Santa Monica is named after Saint Monica of Hippo, from a former, turn-of-the-19th-century name for Kuruvungna Springs, now on the SE corner of the campus of University High School at Barrington and Ohio, a short distance from the eastern border of Santa Monica. The Portola Expedition visited Kuruvungna on August 3–4, 1769. Father Crespi renamed the Springs "San Gregorio", but the expedition soldiers called them "El Berrendo" after a deer they wounded there. Later, the pair of springs began to be called "The Tears of Santa Monica" by locals because they brought to mind the weeping eyes of the saint as she cried for her erring son. The first official record of Santa Monica as a place name was on a 1827 grazing permit and then again the following year on the record of the grant for Rancho Boca de Santa Monica.Ralph Handcock, "Fabulous Boulevard", Funk & Wagnalls, 1949 Partly because of its agreeable climate, Santa Monica had become a famed resort town by the early 20th century. The city has experienced a boom since the late 1980s through the revitalization of its downtown core with significant job growth and increased tourism. History Attractions and cultural resources entrance]] in Santa Monica, California; the south end is the entrance to Frank Gehry's Santa Monica Place.]] The Santa Monica Looff Hippodrome (carousel) is a National Historic Landmark. It sits on the Santa Monica Pier, which was built in 1909. The La Monica Ballroom on the pier was once the largest ballroom in the US, and the source for many New Year's Eve national network broadcasts. The Santa Monica Civic Auditorium was an important music venue for several decades and hosted the Academy Awards in the 1960s. McCabe's Guitar Shop is still a leading acoustic performance space, as well as retail outlet. Bergamot Station is a city-owned art gallery compound that includes the Santa Monica Museum of Art. The city is also home to the California Heritage Museum and the Angels Attic dollhouse and toy museum. Santa Monica has three shopping districts, Montana Avenue on the north side of the city, the Downtown District in the city's core, and Main Street on the south end of the city. Each of these districts has its own unique feel and personality. Montana Avenue is a stretch of luxury boutique stores, restaurants, and small offices that generally features more upscale shopping. The Main Street district offers an eclectic mix of clothing, restaurants, and other specialty retail. The Downtown District is the home of the Third Street Promenade, a major outdoor pedestrian-only shopping district that stretches for three blocks between Wilshire Blvd. and Broadway (not the same Broadway in downtown and south Los Angeles). Third Street is closed to vehicles for those three blocks to allow people to stroll, congregate, shop and enjoy street performers. Santa Monica Place, the indoor mall designed by Frank Gehry, is located at the south end of the Promenade. After a period of redevelopment, the mall reopened in the fall of 2010 as a modern shopping-entertainment complex with more outdoor space.Martha Groves, Hopes high for low-profile mall, Los Angeles Times, March 5, 2007. Santa Monica hosts the annual Santa Monica Film Festival. The oldest movie theater in the city is the Majestic. Also known as the Mayfair Theatre, the theater which opened in 1912 has been closed since the 1994 Northridge earthquake. The Aero Theater (now operated by the American Cinematheque) and Criterion Theater were built in the 1930s and still show movies. The Santa Monica Promenade alone supports more than a dozen movie screens. Palisades Park stretches out along the crumbling bluffs overlooking the Pacific and is a favorite walking area to view the ocean. It features a camera obscura. For 48 years local churches and the Police Association assembled a 12-tableau story of Christmas in Palisades Park. The sheds were open on the street side, protected by chain-link fencing (for years there was no fencing because vandalism was not yet a large problem). Inside were dioramas of the Holy Family made from store mannequins; critics argued that many of them did not resemble real people, were damaged, or were otherwise inappropriate. In 2001 the city decided to temporarily end the practice of allowing private groups to place displays in city parks, but in 2004 the Christmas displays returned. The Santa Monica Steps, a long, steep staircase that leads from north of San Vicente down into Santa Monica Canyon, is a popular spot for all-natural outdoor workouts. Some area residents have complained that the stairs have become too popular, and attract too many exercisers to the wealthy neighborhood of multimillion-dollar properties. Natives and tourists alike have enjoyed the Santa Monica Rugby Club since 1972. The club has been very successful since its conception, most recently winning back-to-back national championships in 2005 and 2006. Santa Monica defeated the Boston Irish Wolfhounds 57-19 in the Division 1 final, convincingly claiming its second consecutive American title on June 4, 2006, in San Diego. They offer Men's, Women's and a thriving children's programs. The club recently joined the Rugby Super League. Every fall the Santa Monica Chamber of Commerce hosts The Taste of Santa Monica on the Santa Monica Pier. Visitors can sample food and drinks from Santa Monica restaurants. Other annual events include the Business and Consumer Expo, Sustainable Quality Awards, Santa Monica Cares Health and Wellness Festival, and the State of the City. Santa Monica is an international mecca for skateboarding culture. Santa Monica has two hospitals: Saint John's Health Center and Santa Monica-UCLA Medical Center. Its cemetery is Woodlawn Memorial. Santa Monica has several newspapers and magazines, including the Santa Monica Star, Santa Monica Daily Press, the Santa Monica Mirror, the Santa Monica Observer, Santa Monica Magazine, and the Santa Monica Sun. Geography The city rests on a mostly flat slope that angles down towards Ocean Avenue and towards the south. High bluffs separate the north side of the city from the beaches. Climate Classified as a moderate Mediterranean climate (Koppen Csb), Santa Monica enjoys an average of 310 days of sunshine a year. Because of its location, nestled on the vast and open Santa Monica Bay, morning fog is a common phenomenon in May, June and early July (caused by ocean temperature variations and currents). Locals have a particular terminology for this phenomenon: the "May Gray" and the "June Gloom". Overcast skies are common for June mornings, but usually the strong sun burns the fog off by noon. Nonetheless, it will sometimes stay cloudy and cool all day during June, even as other parts of the Los Angeles area enjoy sunny skies and warmer temperatures. At times, the sun can be shining east of 20th Street, while the beach area is overcast. As a general rule, the beach temperature is from 5 to 10 degrees Fahrenheit (3 to 6 degrees Celsius) cooler than it is inland. It is also in September that highest temperatures tend to be reached. It is winter, however, when the hot, dry winds of the Santa Anas are most common. In contrast, temperatures exceeding 10 degrees below average are rare. The rainy season is from late October through late March. Winter storms usually approach from the northwest and pass quickly through the Southland. There is very little rain during the rest of the year. Yearly rainfall totals are unpredictable as rainy years are occasionally followed by droughts. There has never been any snow or frost, but there has been hail. Santa Monica usually enjoys a cool breeze blowing in from the ocean, keeping the air fresh and clean. Therefore, smog is less of a problem for Santa Monica than elsewhere around Los Angeles. However, in the autumn months of September through November, the Santa Ana winds will sometimes blow from the east, bringing smoggy inland air to the beaches. |date=August 2010 }} Environment The city is well known as one of the leading sustainable cities in all of the US. Three of every four of the city's public works vehicles run on alternative fuel, making it among the largest such fleets in the country. All public buildings use renewable energy. In the last 15 years, the city has cut greenhouse gas emissions by nearly 10%. City officials and residents have made the ongoing cleanup of the Santa Monica Bay a priority – an urban runoff facility catches of water each week that would otherwise flow into the bay. Other environmental features include miles of beaches, extensive curbside recycling, farmers' markets, community gardens, and the city's bus system. Cityscape Demographics , with terrazo mosaics by Stanton MacDonald-Wright]] Santa Monica's population has grown from 417 in 1880 to 89,736 in 2010. For population statistics by decade, see History of Santa Monica, California. 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that Santa Monica had a population of 89,736. The population density was 10,662.6 people per square mile (4,116.9/km²). The racial makeup of Santa Monica was 69,663 (77.6%) White, 3,526 (3.9%) African American, 338 (0.4%) Native American, 8,053 (9.0%) Asian, 124 (0.1%) Pacific Islander, 4,047 (4.5%) from other races, and 3,985 (4.4%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 11,716 persons (13.1%). The Census reported that 87,610 people (97.6% of the population) lived in households, 1,299 (1.4%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 827 (0.9%) were institutionalized. There were 46,917 households, out of which 7,835 (16.7%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 13,092 (27.9%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 3,510 (7.5%) had a female householder with no husband present, 1,327 (2.8%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 2,867 (6.1%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 416 (0.9%) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 22,716 households (48.4%) were made up of individuals and 5,551 (11.8%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 1.87. There were 17,929 families (38.2% of all households); the average family size was 2.79. The population was spread out with 12,580 people (14.0%) under the age of 18, 6,442 people (7.2%) aged 18 to 24, 32,552 people (36.3%) aged 25 to 44, 24,746 people (27.6%) aged 45 to 64, and 13,416 people (15.0%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40.4 years. For every 100 females there were 93.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.2 males. There were 50,912 housing units at an average density of 6,049.5 per square mile (2,335.7/km²), of which 13,315 (28.4%) were owner-occupied, and 33,602 (71.6%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 1.1%; the rental vacancy rate was 5.1%. 30,067 people (33.5% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 57,543 people (64.1%) lived in rental housing units. 2000 As of the census of 2000, there are 84,084 people, 44,497 households, and 16,775 families in the city. The population density is 10,178.7 inhabitants per square mile (3,930.4/km²). There are 47,863 housing units at an average density of 5,794.0 per square mile (2,237.3/km²). The racial makeup of the city is 78.29% White, 7.25% Asian, 3.78% African American, 0.47% Native American, 0.10% Pacific Islander, 5.97% from other races, and 4.13% from two or more races. 13.44% of the population are Hispanic or Latino of any race. There are 44,497 households, out of which 15.8% have children under the age of 18, 27.5% are married couples living together, 7.5% have a female householder with no husband present, and 62.3% are non-families. 51.2% of all households are made up of individuals and 10.6% have someone living alone who is 65 years of age or older. The average household size is 1.83 and the average family size is 2.80. The city of Santa Monica is consistently among the most educated cities in the United States, with 23.8 percent of all residents holding graduate degrees. The population is diverse in age, with 14.6% under 18, 6.1% from 18 to 24, 40.1% from 25 to 44, 24.8% from 45 to 64, and 14.4% 65 years or older. The median age is 39 years. For every 100 females, there are 93.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there are 91.3 males. According to a 2009 estimate, the median income for a household in the city is $71,095, and the median income for a family is $109,410 . Males have a median income of $55,689 versus $42,948 for females. The per capita income for the city is $42,874. 10.4% of the population and 5.4% of families are below the poverty line. Out of the total population, 9.9% of those under the age of 18 and 10.2% of those 65 and older are living below the poverty line. Education Elementary and secondary schools The Santa Monica-Malibu Unified School District provides public education at the elementary and secondary levels. In addition to the traditional model of early education school houses, SMASH (Santa Monica Alternative School House) is "a K-8 public school of choice with team teachers and multi-aged classrooms." "http://www.smash.smmusd.org/curriculum.html." Santa Monica Alternative School House Curriculum, SMASH Vision Statement. Retrieved on May 11, 2011. Elementary schools The district maintains eight public elementary schools in Santa Monica:"http://www.smmusd.org/." SMMUSD. Retrieved on May 11, 2011. * Edison Language Academy * Franklin Elementary School * Grant Elementary School * John Muir Elementary School * McKinley Elementary School * Roosevelt Elementary School * Will Rogers Learning Community Middle schools The district maintains two public middle schools in Santa Monica: John Adams Middle School and Lincoln Middle School. High schools The district maintains two high schools in Santa Monica: Olympic High School and Santa Monica High School. Private schools Private schools in the city include: * Carlthorp School * Santa Monica Montessori School * Crossroads School * Saint Monica Catholic Elementary School * Concord High School * Pacifica Christian High * St. Anne Catholic School * Saint Monica Catholic High School * New Roads School Post-secondary Santa Monica College is a junior college originally founded in 1929. Many SMC graduates transfer to the University of California system. It occupies 35 acres (14 hectares) and enrolls 30,000 students annually. The Frederick S. Pardee RAND Graduate School, associated with the RAND Corporation, is the U.S.'s largest producer of public policy PhDs. The Art Institute of California — Los Angeles is also located in Santa Monica near the Santa Monica Airport. L.A. Leadership College, an online institution, for underprivileged young adults, is located in Santa Monica.http://www.laleadershipcollege.org/ Universities and colleges within a radius from Santa Monica include Santa Monica College, Loyola Marymount University, Mount St. Mary's College, Pepperdine University, California State University, Northridge, California State University, Los Angeles, UCLA, USC, West Los Angeles College, California Institute of Technology (Caltech), Los Angeles City College, Los Angeles Southwest College, and Los Angeles Valley College. Public library system The Santa Monica Public Library consists of a Main Library in the downtown area, plus three neighborhood branches: Fairview, Montana Avenue and Ocean Park. Transportation Bicycles Santa Monica has received the Bicycle Friendly Community Award (Bronze) by the League of American Bicyclists in 2009. The distinction was mostly based on the local bicycle valet program. Local bicycle advocacy organizations include Bikerowave (moved to Mar Vista in 2009) and Santa Monica Spoke. Local police cracked down on Santa Monica Critical Mass rides in 2008 and effectively discontinued this flourishing tradition. Despite or perhaps as a result of Santa Monica's friendliness towards bicycles, Santa Monica ranks #3 for most bicycle accidents among California cities according to the California Office of Traffic Safety . running through Santa Monica]] Motorized vehicles The Santa Monica Freeway (Interstate 10) begins in Santa Monica near the Pacific Ocean and heads east. The Santa Monica Freeway between Santa Monica and downtown Los Angeles has the distinction of being one of the busiest highways in all of North America. After traversing Los Angeles County, I-10 crosses seven more states, terminating at Jacksonville, Florida. In Santa Monica, there is a road sign designating this route as the ' ''Christopher Columbus Transcontinental Highway'. State Route 2 (Santa Monica Boulevard) begins in Santa Monica, barely grazing State Route 1 at Lincoln Boulevard, and continues northeast across Los Angeles County, through the Angeles National Forest, crossing the San Gabriel Mountains as the Angeles Crest Highway, ending in Wrightwood. Santa Monica is also the western (Pacific) terminus of historic U.S. Route 66. Close to the eastern boundary of Santa Monica, Sepulveda Boulevard reaches from Long Beach at the south, to the northern end of the San Fernando Valley. Just east of Santa Monica is Interstate 405, the "San Diego Freeway", a major north-south route in Los Angeles County and Orange County, California. The City of Santa Monica has purchased the first ZeroTruck all-electric medium-duty truck. The vehicle will be equipped with a Scelzi utility body, it is based on the Isuzu N series chassis, a UQM PowerPhase 100 advanced electric motor and is the only US built electric truck offered for sale in the United States in 2009. Bus The city of Santa Monica runs its own bus service, the Big Blue Bus, which also serves much of West Los Angeles and the University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA). A Big Blue Bus was featured prominently in the action movie ''Speed. The city of Santa Monica is also served by the Los Angeles County Metropolitan Transportation Authority's bus lines. Metro also complements Big Blue service, as when Big Blue routes are not operational overnight, Metro buses make many Big Blue Bus stops, in addition to MTA stops. It currently has no rail service but Metro is working on bringing light rail to Santa Monica in the form of the Exposition Line. Since the mid-1980s, various proposals have been made to extend the Purple Line subway to Santa Monica under Wilshire Boulevard. However, to this day, no plans to complete the "subway to the sea" are imminent, owing to the difficulty of funding the estimated $5 billion project. In the past, Santa Monica had rail service operated by the Pacific Electric Railway, until it was dismantled in the 1960s. Airport and ports The city owns and operates a general aviation airport, Santa Monica Airport, which has been the site of several important aviation achievements. Commercial flights are available for residents at Los Angeles International Airport, a few miles south of Santa Monica. Like other cities in Los Angeles County, Santa Monica is dependent upon the Port of Long Beach and the Port of Los Angeles for international ship cargo. In the 1890s, Santa Monica was once in competition with Wilmington, California, and San Pedro for recognition as the "Port of Los Angeles" (see History of Santa Monica, California). Medical services Two major hospitals are within the Santa Monica city limits, UCLA Santa Monica Hospital and St. John's Hospital. There are four fire stations providing medical and fire response within the city staffed with 6 Paramedic Engines, 1 Truck company, 1 Hazardous Materials team and 1 Urban Search & Rescue team. Santa Monica Fire Department has its own Dispatch Center. Ambulance transportation is provided by AmeriCare Ambulance Services. The Los Angeles County Department of Health Services operates the Simms/Mann Health and Wellness Center in Santa Monica."Simms/Mann Health and Wellness Center ." Los Angeles County Department of Health Services. Retrieved on March 17, 2010. The Department's West Area Health Office is in the Simms/Mann Center."SPA5 – West Area Health Office ." Los Angeles County Department of Health Services. Retrieved on March 18, 2010. Government and infrastructure The Santa Monica City Council, a Council-Manager form of government, with seven Council members elected at-large, is the current governing body of the city. The current mayor is Pam O'Connor. In the state legislature Santa Monica is located in the 26th California State Senate District, represented by Democrat Ted Lieu, and in the 50th California State Assembly district, represented by Democrat Richard Bloom."http://asmdc.org/members/a50/district/district-map Federally, Santa Monica is located in California's 33rd congressional district, which is represented by Democrat Henry Waxman."http://waxman.house.gov/our-district/cities-30th-district Economy ]] ]] Santa Monica is home to the headquarters of many notable businesses, including Universal Music Group, Lionsgate Films,"INVESTOR RELATIONS CONTACT ." Lions Gate Films. Retrieved on November 3, 2009. the RAND Corporation, Beachbody, Macerich, COR Capital LLC, Entravision Communications, Demand Media, Anworth Mortgage, search engine company Business.com, and film / television production company and record label The Playtone Company, headed by actor Tom Hanks and producer Gary Goetzman. Major companies with branch offices in Santa Monica include: Microsoft, Yahoo!, MTV and Edmunds.com. The Design Center California for Volkswagen, formerly located in Simi Valley, moved to the former site of the Museum Of Flying at the Santa Monica Airport in 2006. Volkswagen's only styling studio in North America has been responsible for many notable automotive designs, including The New Beetle and The Audi Road Jet concept seen at the Detroit Car Show. The offices for the Comedy Central show South Park are located in Santa Monica. Supermarine, now Atlantic Aviation, is at the Santa Monica Airport. National Public Radio member station KCRW is located at the Santa Monica College campus. A number of game development studios are based in Santa Monica, making it a major location for the industry. These include: *Activision Blizzard *Naughty Dog (Creators of Crash Bandicoot (1996–1999), Jak & Daxter and Uncharted franchises)"Time Line." Naughty Dog. June 4, 2004. Retrieved on May 5, 2010. *SCE Studios Santa Monica *Studio Santa Monica (An in-house studio of SCE and creators of God of War) *Riot Games, the creators of League of Legends. Fatburger's headquarters are in Santa Monica."Contact." Fatburger. Retrieved on March 5, 2010. TOMS Shoes has its headquarters in Santa Monica."Legal Information & Privacy Policy." TOMS Shoes. Retrieved on July 30, 2010. Former Santa Monica businesses include Douglas Aircraft (now merged with Boeing), MySpace (now headquartered in Beverly Hills), and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer."Corporate Information." Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. October 6, 2000. Retrieved on February 6, 2012. "Corporate Headquarters Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Inc. 2500 Broadway Street Santa Monica, CA 90404-3061" In December 1996, GeoCities was headquartered on the third floor of 1918 Main Street in Santa Monica."Advertising and Sponsorship Information." GeoCities. December 19, 1996. Retrieved on April 30, 2009. Top employers According to the City's 2011 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report, the top employers in the city are: Crime In 2006, crime in Santa Monica affected 4.41% of the population, slightly lower than the national average crime rate that year of 4.48%. The majority of this was property crime, which affected 3.74% of Santa Monica's population in 2006; this was higher than the rates for Los Angeles County (2.76%) and California (3.17%), but lower than the national average (3.91%). These per-capita crime rates are computed based on Santa Monica's full-time population of about 85,000. However, the Santa Monica Police Department has suggested the actual per-capita crime rate is much lower, as tourists, workers, and beachgoers can increase the city's daytime population to between 250,000 and 450,000 people. Violent crimes affected 0.67% of the population in Santa Monica in 2006, in line with Los Angeles County (0.65%), but higher than the averages for California (0.53%) and the nation (0.55%). Hate crime has typically been minimal in Santa Monica, with only one reported incident in 2007. However, the city experienced a spike of anti-Islamic hate crime in 2001, following the attacks of September 11. Hate crime levels returned to their minimal 2000 levels by 2002. In 2006, Santa Monica voters passed "Measure Y" with a 65% majority, which moved the issuance of citations for marijuana smoking to the bottom of the police priority list. A 2009 study by the Santa Monica Daily Press showed that since the law took effect in 2007, the Santa Monica Police had "not issued any citations for offenses involving the adult, personal use of marijuana inside private residences." In June 2011, the infamous Boston gangster Whitey Bulger was arrested in Santa Monica after being a fugitive for 16 years. He had been living in the area for 15 years. Gang activity The Pico neighborhood of Santa Monica (south of the Santa Monica Freeway) experiences some gang activity. The city estimates that there are about 50 gang members based in Santa Monica, although some community organizers dispute this claim. Gang activity has been prevalent for decades in the Pico neighborhood. In October 1998, alleged Culver City 13 gang member Omar Sevilla, 21, of Culver City was killed. A couple of hours after the shooting of Sevilla, German tourist Horst Fietze was killed. Several days later Juan Martin Campos, age 23, a Santa Monica City employer and former gang member was shot and killed. Police believe this was a retaliatory killing in response to the death of Omar Sevilla. Less than twenty-four hours later, Javier Cruz was wounded in a drive-by shooting outside his home on 17th and Michigan. In 1999, there was a double homicide in the Westside Clothing store on Lincoln Boulevard. During the incident, Culver City gang members David "Puppet" Robles and Jesse "Psycho" Garcia entered the store masked and began opening fire, killing Anthony and Michael Juarez. They then ran outside to a getaway vehicle driven by a third Culver City gang member, who is now also in custody.Suspects Charged in Westside Clothing Store Shooting The clothing store was believed to be a local hang out for Santa Monica gang members. The dead included two men from Northern California who had merely been visiting the store's owner, their cousin, to see if they could open a similar store in their area. Police say the incident was in retaliation for a shooting committed by the Santa Monica 13 gang days before the Juarez brothers were gunned down. Aside from the rivalry with the Culver City gang, gang members also feud with the Venice and West Los Angeles gangs. The main rivals in these regions include Venice 13, Graveyard Gangster Crips, and Venice Shoreline Crips gangs located in the Oakwood area of Venice, California. Sport Parts of Santa Monica had the men's and women's marathon run through it during the 1984 Summer Olympics 1984 Summer Olympics official report. Volume 1. Part 1. pp. 97–98. In popular culture Film and television Hundreds of movies have been shot or set in part within the city of Santa Monica.www.imdb.com One of the oldest exterior shots in Santa Monica is Buster Keaton's Spite Marriage (1929) which shows much of 2nd Street. The comedy It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World (1963) included several scenes shot in Santa Monica, including those along California Incline, which led to the movie's treasure spot, "The Big W". The Sylvester Stallone film Rocky III (1982) shows Rocky Balboa and Apollo Creed training to fight Clubber Lang by running on the Santa Monica Beach, and Stallone's Demolition Man (1993) includes Santa Monica settings. Henry Jaglom's indie Someone to Love (1987), the last film in which Orson Welles appeared, takes place in Santa Monica's venerable Mayfair Theatre. Heathers (1989) used Santa Monica's John Adams Middle School for many exterior shots. The Truth About Cats & Dogs (1996) is set entirely in Santa Monica, particularly the Palisades Park area, and features a radio station that resembles KCRW at Santa Monica College. 17 Again (2009) was shot at Samohi. Other films that show significant exterior shots Santa Monica include Fletch (1985), Species (1995),Get Shorty (1995), and Ocean's Eleven (2001). The documentary Dogtown and Z-Boys (2001) and the related dramatic film Lords of Dogtown (2005) are both about the influential skateboarding culture of Santa Monica's Ocean Park neighborhood in the 1970s. The Santa Monica Pier is shown in many movies, including They Shoot Horses, Don't They? (1969), The Sting (1973), Ruthless People (1986), Beverly Hills Cop III (1994), Clean Slate (1994), Forrest Gump (1994), The Net (1995), Love Stinks (1999), Cellular (2004), Iron Man (2008) and Hannah Montana: The Movie (2009). A number of television series have been set in Santa Monica, including Baywatch, Three's Company, Pacific Blue, and Private Practice. The Santa Monica pier is shown in the main theme of CBS series NCIS: Los Angeles. In Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the main exterior set of the town of Sunnydale, including the infamous "sun sign", was located in Santa Monica in a lot on Olympic Boulevard.Various authors, "Sets and Locations", The Ultimate Buffy and Angel Trivia Guide (updated 2007). The film The Doors (1991) and Speed (1994) featured vehicles from Santa Monica's Big Blue Bus line, relative to the eras depicted in the films. The city of Santa Monica (and in particular the Santa Monica Airport) was featured in Roland Emmerich's disaster film 2012 (2009). A magnitude 10.9 earthquake destroys the airport and the surrounding area as a group of survivors escape in a personal plane. It also showed the Santa Monica Pier and the whole city sinking into the Pacific Ocean after the earthquake. The alien invasion film Battle: Los Angeles (2011) also takes part in the city of Santa Monica. Literature Raymond Chandler's most famous character, private detective Philip Marlowe, frequently has a portion of his adventures in a place called "Bay City", which is modeled on depression-era Santa Monica. In Marlowe's world, Bay City is "a wide-open town", where gambling and other crimes thrive due to a massively corrupt and ineffective police force. The setting on a certain portion of Mitch Albom's book, The Five People You Meet in Heaven, has similarities to the Pacific Pier located along the Santa Monica beach. In the book, it is named Ruby Pier. Mitch Albom even acknowledged the Pacific Pier for its cooperation. The main character from Edgar Rice Burroughs' The Land That Time Forgot (novel) was a shipbuilder from Santa Monica. In Al Capone Does My Shirts, the Flanagans move to Alcatraz from Santa Monica. Tennessee Williams lived (while working at MGM Studios) in a hotel on Ocean Avenue in the 1940s. At that location he wrote The Glass Menagerie. His short story titled The Mattress by the Tomato Patch was set near Santa Monica Beach, and mentions the clock visible in much of the city, high up on The Broadway Building, on Broadway near 2nd Street. Also featured in Rick Riordains "Percy Jackson" Novels, specifically the Santa Monica pier. Music *Universal Music Group is based in Santa Monica. Several of its labels such as Aftermath Entertainment (started by Dr. Dre), Interscope (started by Jimmy Iovine), A&M Records, Geffen Records, Shady Records,and G-Unit Records (created by 50 Cent & Sha Money XL) are based in Santa Monica, CA. *The National Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences is based in Santa Monica on Olympic Boulevard. *The modern rock band Theory of a Deadman's song titled "Santa Monica", is a first-person account about a girl leaving her significant other to start a new life in Santa Monica. *The band Everclear released a song titled "Santa Monica" in 1995, which became their first mainstream hit. *The band Savage Garden also released a song titled "Santa Monica" off their #3 US album Savage Garden (1997). *John Mayer's song In Your Atmosphere mentions Wilshire Boulevard. *The folk Australian duo, Angus and Julia Stone, released a single titled "Santa Monica Dream" in the album "Down the Way". *The ska/reggae band, Bedouin Soundclash has a song entitled "Santa Monica". *One of the few songs that musical satirist Tom Lehrer has recorded since the 1970s is a tribute to the holidays of the Jewish calendar entitled "I'm Spending Hanukkah in Santa Monica". *Santa Monica is referenced throughout Jack's Mannequin's debut album Everything In Transit. *In 1968, British singer-songwriter Noel Harrison released a song and album titled Santa Monica Pier.Steve Harvey, "Only in L.A.", Los Angeles Times, February 9, 1990. *In 1948, bandleader Kay Kyser released a 78 record of the novelty song "When Veronica Plays the Harmonica (Down at the Pier in Santa Monica)."YouTube video of recording, "When Veronica Plays the Harmonica", Kay Kyser. *Kim Kibum, a member of the popular Korean boy band Super Junior attended Santa Monica High School *The System Of A Down song "Lost in Hollywood" mentions the city *The band Linkin Park is named in homage to Santa Monica's Lincoln Park. Video games Santa Monica is featured in the video games True Crime: Streets of LA (2003), Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (2004), Grand Theft Auto San Andreas (2004), '' Destroy All Humans! '' (2004), Tony Hawk's American Wasteland (2005), Midnight Club: Los Angeles (2008), and Cars Race-O-Rama (2009). See also * List of City of Santa Monica Designated Historic Landmarks * List of people from Santa Monica, California * Aragon Ballroom (Ocean Park, Santa Monica, California) * Muscle Beach * Santa Monica neighborhoods References External links * City of Santa Monica * Santa Monica Convention and Visitors Bureau * Santa Monica Chamber of Commerce * Santa Monica Public Library * * * A Weekend in Santa Monica – slideshow by The New York Times 01 Category:Coastal settlements in California Category:Cities in Los Angeles County, California Category:Incorporated cities and towns in California Category:Established in 1769 Category:1984 Summer Olympic venues Category:Communities on U.S. Route 66 Category:Seaside resorts in California